Take it all away
by ScotlanXX
Summary: J.O.N.A.S. Potentiel Jovin. It started with an IM, a sleepover, and emotions. It led to Joe moving out, Kevin feeling guilty, Nick feeling responsible, and Kevin to find out more about his younger brother than he thought he knew. R&R? -NOW COMPLETE-
1. A timely Introduciton

**INTRO:**20:33 SuperJJ800: Yo bro

* * *

20:33 PKJtime21: hey

20:33 PKJtime21: How's it going Joe?

20:34 SuperJJ800: It's going like a somoane on spraycheese

20:35 SuperJJ800: whadda bout you?

20:36 PKJtime21: not sure what that means

20:36 PKJtime21: I'm alright

20:36 PKJtime21: good

20:37 SuperJJ800: Good?

20:37 PKJtime21: yeah

20:47 SuperJJ800: well, thats nice...I guess

21:24 PKJtime21: yeah

21:24 PKJtime21: what's going on in your room?

21:26 SuperJJ800: Nothing, just my friend Amber trying on my clothes...its kinda freaking me out because boxers, dont go to well over jeans and there are WAY to many layers!

21:26 PKJtime21: haha

21:26 PKJtime21: is this crush?

21:26 SuperJJ800: so NOT

21:26 PKJtime21: yeah?

21:26 SuperJJ800: shes my friend, no feelings there man

21:27 PKJtime21: suuure

21:27 SuperJJ800: not cool

21:28 SuperJJ800: loud sound of shocked joe slight scream in next room

21:29 PKJtime21: dude?

21:29 PKJtime21: what happened...

21:29 SuperJJ800: ...i think i need a newspleen

21:29 SuperJJ800: Amber just crushed it with her super puffy outfit colection suit

21:29 PKJtime21: ...?

21:29 PKJtime21: wow

21:29 SuperJJ800: she fell on me

21:30 SuperJJ800: i told her she could change in the bathroom!

21:30 PKJtime21: HA!

21:30 SuperJJ800: she didnt have to put everything on at once, man even im not that bad

21:32 PKJtime21: well...

21:33 SuperJJ800: shut up

21:33 SuperJJ800: i not that bad!

21:33 SuperJJ800: yells through wall in a whinny voice the same thing

21:37 PKJtime21: haha

21:37 PKJtime21: you can be

21:37 SuperJJ800: So can you!

21:38 SuperJJ800: Hypocrytacl froman

21:38 PKJtime21: wow Joe

21:38 PKJtime21: your spelling

21:39 SuperJJ800: SO!

21:39 SuperJJ800: its IM im not wrtng a spellin bee here

21:42 PKJtime21: true

21:42 PKJtime21: so, who is this Amber

21:42 SuperJJ800: remember the girl two doors down from miley?

21:43 SuperJJ800: like three doors down from us

21:43 PKJtime21: no, but ok

21:44 SuperJJ800: the one who threw up on nick on your 12 birthday party and she never came back cause nick said if she did hed have the closet monster eat her?

21:47 PKJtime21: HER?!

21:47 SuperJJ800: ...yeah

21:48 SuperJJ800: dude shes 16 now, shes not gunna be throwing up on nic anytime soon

21:48 PKJtime21: prbably true

21:48 PKJtime21: haha

21:48 PKJtime21: you should call Nick in and see if he recognies her

21:51 SuperJJ800: she doesnt look the same anymore, shes grown up, but she is still a kid, well compared to me and you

21:51 PKJtime21: I'll bet you 5 he hits on her

21:52 SuperJJ800: deal

21:52 PKJtime21: go get him

* * *

**Joes loud voice echoes through the house from the hallway and Nick bounds up the stairs.**

**"What?!" **

**"This is my friend Amber." **

**"Hi amber..." Everything else is quiet for like 5 minutes then theres a sound of footsteps decending the stairs quickly.**

* * *

21:54 SuperJJ800: Well...thats went...well

21:56 PKJtime21: what happened?

21:57 SuperJJ800: Well, Nick began laughing at all the clothes she had on, she turned into a tomato and half my dressor is probably running down the street

21:57 SuperJJ800: ...

21:58 PKJtime21: ok, or she has a crush on him...

22:00 SuperJJ800: i never said she didnt

22:00 SuperJJ800: i just said she turned red and ran down the strteet with half of collection of clithing

22:00 SuperJJ800: clothing...

22:00 SuperJJ800: so...i might need to borrow a pair of pants...

22:01 SuperJJ800: pjs i mean

22:01 SuperJJ800: cause she was wearing the two i own

22:01 PKJtime21: Nope, you can wear your boxers to bed

22:01 SuperJJ800: she has those on too!!

22:02 SuperJJ800: i need something clean!!

22:02 SuperJJ800: and u owe me five bucks anyway

22:02 SuperJJ800: so pay up with a pair of clean pj pants and we can call it even

22:03 PKJtime21: nah, I'll give you the 5

22:03 PKJtime21: it'll be more amusing to watch you in the boxers

22:03 SuperJJ800: ...huh?

22:03 SuperJJ800: what happened to mister compassionate!?

22:04 SuperJJ800: your the nice one!

22:04 SuperJJ800: does a whiny please through the wall

22:05 PKJtime21: compassion?

22:05 PKJtime21: not to you bro

22:05 SuperJJ800: obviously

22:05 SuperJJ800: meany bobeany

22:07 PKJtime21: sorry

22:07 PKJtime21: just too priceless to pass up

22:07 PKJtime21: Nick still in there?

22:08 SuperJJ800: yeah he just said that was hilarious and now hes leaving

22:11 PKJtime21: send him in here

22:12 SuperJJ800: fine, he should nbethere soon

22:13 PKJtime21: thanks

22:14 PKJtime21: ahh, yup

22:14 PKJtime21: oh, and what's that?

22:14 PKJtime21: he agrees with me?

22:14 SuperJJ800: ur both just out to get me!

22:14 PKJtime21: we are

22:16 SuperJJ800: UGH!

22:16 SuperJJ800: maybe i was adopted

22:18 PKJtime21: it could be

22:18 PKJtime21: :D

22:19 SuperJJ800: good, then maybe i can move out away from you all

22:19 SuperJJ800: P

22:22 PKJtime21: fine go ahead

22:22 PKJtime21: .

22:23 SuperJJ800: fine maybe i will

**((goes down stairs and asks to move out for a little while blahblahblah, get his own place or sometyhing comes back after being idle for 10 minutes))**

22:24 SuperJJ800: well, i guess im not adopted

22:24 PKJtime21: I"m guessing they said no?

22:24 PKJtime21: haha

22:24 SuperJJ800: but im moving out

22:24 SuperJJ800: no, they said i could

22:24 SuperJJ800: after all

22:24 SuperJJ800: im 18

22:24 SuperJJ800: and i have to money to

22:25 PKJtime21: haha

22:25 PKJtime21: have fun

22:25 PKJtime21: you're gonna miss us

22:25 SuperJJ800: two meanys like you?

22:25 SuperJJ800: haha no

22:25 SuperJJ800: besides, i'll just ask someone to move in with me

22:26 SuperJJ800: hey kevin

22:26 PKJtime21: yeah?

22:26 SuperJJ800: wanna move in wih me?

22:26 PKJtime21: see? told ya you'd miss me

22:26 PKJtime21: sure, why not?

22:26 SuperJJ800: (-.-')

22:27 SuperJJ800: YAY!

22:27 SuperJJ800: apptment shopping otmororw!!

22:27 SuperJJ800: tomorrow

22:27 PKJtime21: Nick wants to come too

22:28 SuperJJ800: sure

22:29 PKJtime21: woot

22:29 PKJtime21: we're not serious about this, are we/

22:29 PKJtime21: ?

22:30 SuperJJ800: uh, no?

22:30 PKJtime21: ok

22:32 PKJtime21: but we can have a sleepover

22:32 PKJtime21: nick's idea

22:32 SuperJJ800: um we all live together

22:33 PKJtime21: room sleepover dumbass

22:33 PKJtime21: that was Nick typing, sorry, he commandeered the keyboard

22:37 SuperJJ800: well, fine but whose room

22:37 SuperJJ800: you have the 2nd biggest room in the house

22:37 PKJtime21: nick says mine

22:37 SuperJJ800: i second that

22:38 PKJtime21: alright

22:38 PKJtime21: don

22:38 SuperJJ800: e

22:38 SuperJJ800: u for got the e

22:38 PKJtime21: whatever

22:39 SuperJJ800: u for got the explamation point

22:39 SuperJJ800: exclimation

22:39 PKJtime21: WHATEVER!

22:40 SuperJJ800: there we go

22:41 PKJtime21: god, you're so obnoxious

22:41 PKJtime21: Nick says he's not lending you PJs

22:42 SuperJJ800:

22:43 SuperJJ800: fine be that way!

22:43 SuperJJ800: ill sleep naked

22:43 PKJtime21: I will be, thank you!

22:43 PKJtime21: NO!

22:43 PKJtime21: BAD PLAN!

22:44 SuperJJ800: dude...i was kidding chill out

22:44 PKJtime21: thank god

22:45 SuperJJ800: rolls eyes

22:45 PKJtime21: Nick was about to cry

22:46 SuperJJ800: its dinner time lets go eat and then we can have our sleepover thing in your room

22:46 SuperJJ800: tell him to stop being such a crybaby!

22:46 SuperJJ800: we had to change his diapers!

22:46 SuperJJ800: now thats something to cry aout

22:48 PKJtime21: haha

22:48 PKJtime21: so true

22:48 PKJtime21: hey Joe, did Amber run off with your sexy Yankee's boxers?

22:49 SuperJJ800: sexy? what...dude your not borrowing my boxers for that Rachelle chick are you?

22:49 SuperJJ800: cause dude, i like my boxers non tainted

22:49 SuperJJ800: thanks

22:50 PKJtime21: I wasn't going to borrow them

22:50 PKJtime21: I wanted YOU to wear them

22:50 SuperJJ800: ...

22:50 PKJtime21: and I'm not fucking Rochelle

22:50 PKJtime21: Rachelle

22:50 SuperJJ800: i never said you were!

22:50 SuperJJ800: but you've been dating for like ever now

22:51 PKJtime21: What the hella re you talking about JOe?

22:52 SuperJJ800: Arent you still dating her?

22:52 SuperJJ800: ...am i left out of every loop around here?

22:52 PKJtime21: Not for the past...oh...TWO MONTHS

22:52 PKJtime21: I TOLD YOU!

22:52 SuperJJ800: ...you did?

22:52 PKJtime21: yrah

22:52 SuperJJ800: oh...

22:52 PKJtime21: when she cheated...

22:52 SuperJJ800: oh...yeah...

22:53 SuperJJ800: thats when i broke Reptarious' tail off...

22:53 PKJtime21: what the hell?

22:54 SuperJJ800: i was so steamed about what she did that I ...broke repatious's tail off his body, so theres taped plastic peices and stuff on him...

22:54 SuperJJ800: i couldnt find what peices go together

22:54 SuperJJ800: so i just like...winged it

22:55 PKJtime21: nice

22:55 PKJtime21: why were you so mad

22:55 PKJtime21: she cheated on ME, not you...

22:55 SuperJJ800: she heart you! you didnt deserve that!

22:55 SuperJJ800: hurt

22:57 PKJtime21: it happens...

22:58 SuperJJ800: it was still heartless

22:58 PKJtime21: I just wasn't around enough

22:59 SuperJJ800: why are you always acting like it didnt matter?

22:59 PKJtime21: because it didn't

22:59 SuperJJ800: why?

23:00 PKJtime21: I mean it did

23:00 SuperJJ800: what?

23:00 SuperJJ800: kevin your confusing me

23:01 SuperJJ800: you dont just get over someone you love who cheats on you

23:01 PKJtime21: it mattered, it's just that...if she was willing to cheat on me then she wasn't the right person for me

23:01 PKJtime21: girl for me

23:02 SuperJJ800: the next girl who does that is going to wind up with frogs in her bed

23:02 PKJtime21: I don't think it'll happen again

23:03 SuperJJ800: better not!

23:03 SuperJJ800: maybe we can go girl "shopping" tomorrow for you

23:03 PKJtime21: no

23:03 SuperJJ800: why not?

23:03 SuperJJ800: you used to go for it!

23:03 SuperJJ800: what is wrong with you!

23:03 SuperJJ800: do i have germs?

23:04 PKJtime21: no

23:04 PKJtime21: i'm just not dating right now

23:04 SuperJJ800: does my car have germs?...

23:04 SuperJJ800: okay

23:04 PKJtime21: we could go girl shopping minue the girl though

23:04 SuperJJ800: so...just shopping?

23:05 PKJtime21: sure

23:05 PKJtime21: or something else if you don't feel like getting press mobbed

23:05 SuperJJ800: we could hang out with Amber

23:05 PKJtime21: oh...

23:05 PKJtime21: sure, yeah, whynot?

23:06 SuperJJ800: maybe then i can get my clothes back

23:06 SuperJJ800: that would be SOOOOOOOOOOOO nice

23:06 PKJtime21: yeah

23:06 PKJtime21: ok

23:06 PKJtime21: we need sleepover junk food

23:06 PKJtime21: I'm sending Nick and Dad and Nick's driver's permit

23:06 PKJtime21: any requests?

23:06 SuperJJ800: you know, we can go get the food ourselves...

23:07 SuperJJ800: nvm

23:07 SuperJJ800: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh

23:07 SuperJJ800: i want twizzlers!

23:07 PKJtime21: ok

23:07 SuperJJ800: the revines with the whols so i can suck soda through them!

23:07 SuperJJ800: make sure they dont forget rootbeer, milk and popcorn this time

23:08 PKJtime21: thos aren't twizlers, those are redvines

23:08 SuperJJ800: i just said both!

23:08 SuperJJ800: i said twizzlines and the redvines!

23:08 SuperJJ800: twizzlers

23:08 PKJtime21: got it

23:13 SuperJJ800: yay

23:13 PKJtime21: ok, he's off

23:13 PKJtime21: it's just you and I

23:13 PKJtime21: and the computers

23:14 SuperJJ800: did mom and frankie end up going with them or something?

23:23 PKJtime21: well I meant that there was no one in my room

23:23 PKJtime21: Mom and Frankie are homeschooling...

23:24 SuperJJ800: and moms making dinner

23:25 SuperJJ800: i can smell it

23:25 SuperJJ800: its probably gunna be done in like 30 anyway

23:25 SuperJJ800: so yeah

23:25 SuperJJ800: what now

23:25 SuperJJ800: im bored

23:25 PKJtime21: so we have half an hour...

23:25 PKJtime21: let's talk about something interesting

23:25 SuperJJ800: like what?

23:25 SuperJJ800: your boring!

23:25 PKJtime21: I'm not wearing a shirt

23:26 PKJtime21: ;)

23:26 SuperJJ800: ...

23:26 PKJtime21: there, got you thinking

23:26 PKJtime21: now it's going back on

23:29 SuperJJ800: wow Kevin, thats mature

23:29 SuperJJ800: your not wearing a shirt

23:29 SuperJJ800: yet you have a bunch

23:29 PKJtime21: I said I put it back on

23:29 SuperJJ800: and the contents of my articles have ran away cause of mini frobro

23:30 PKJtime21: take his clothes then

23:30 SuperJJ800: no way, his room is creepy!

23:30 PKJtime21: ?

23:30 SuperJJ800: that fish is a creeper

23:30 SuperJJ800: it stares at EVERYONE

23:30 PKJtime21: only you dear

23:30 SuperJJ800: ...so...

23:31 SuperJJ800: just because im the better looking on out of the family doesnt mean it gets to hit on me!

23:31 SuperJJ800: i have to wear a paper bag when i walk in the room

23:32 PKJtime21: haha

23:32 PKJtime21: not my fault you're sexy

23:33 SuperJJ800: Kevin...are you feeling okay?

23:33 SuperJJ800: your complimenting me...

23:33 SuperJJ800: its kinda...weird

23:33 SuperJJ800: so not like you

23:33 PKJtime21: I was being sarcastin Joe

23:33 SuperJJ800: c not n

23:33 PKJtime21: it can be hard to convey over IM

23:33 PKJtime21: sarcastic

23:33 PKJtime21: happy?

23:34 SuperJJ800: no

23:34 SuperJJ800: i mean yes

23:34 SuperJJ800: what was the question?

23:34 PKJtime21: dude...and you're asking me if I'm o?

23:34 PKJtime21: ok

23:35 SuperJJ800: shut up

23:37 PKJtime21: fine

23:38 SuperJJ800: ill see you at dinner im going to talk to someone not so mean

23:38 PKJtime21: oh come on

23:38 PKJtime21: what I'm gonna do if you go? watch porn?

23:39 SuperJJ800: youdont watch porn kev

23:39 PKJtime21: I could

23:39 SuperJJ800: i doubt that

23:39 PKJtime21: you didn't even remember that my girlfriend dumped me

23:39 PKJtime21: you obviously don't pay very close attention to me

23:39 SuperJJ800: i pay as close as I can without pushing it

23:39 PKJtime21: I could probably watch porn top volume in the living room while you were in the kitchen and you wouldn't notice

23:40 PKJtime21: what do you mean pushing it?

23:41 SuperJJ800: somethings i push myself not to pry into

23:41 PKJtime21: Do you have a fever?

23:41 SuperJJ800: shut up!

23:41 SuperJJ800: no!

23:41 SuperJJ800: i dont

23:42 SuperJJ800: see this is why i dont talk to people, if im not funny or joking around you all think something is wrong with me

23:43 PKJtime21: well it's more that you're not making sense...

23:43 SuperJJ800: sometimes things that bother me i tend to try and block because I dont like to think about them alright?

23:43 SuperJJ800: good enough answer?

23:44 SuperJJ800: ill give ONE example

23:44 PKJtime21: well, honestly that answer makes me worry al ittle

23:44 SuperJJ800: when Rachelle cheated on you, it bothered me

23:44 SuperJJ800: i dont approve of people messing with my family and their hearts

23:45 SuperJJ800: not the people I care about and love alright?

23:45 PKJtime21: Joe...are you keeping things bottled up?

23:45 SuperJJ800: i got a little angry about it and so when i snapped reptarious in peices i decided to just...push it away and block it out

23:46 SuperJJ800: i always have kevin

23:46 PKJtime21: that scares me Joey

23:46 SuperJJ800: whY?

23:46 PKJtime21: because, it's like a whole side of you that I'm completely out of touch with

23:47 SuperJJ800: and thats because i kept it that way

23:47 SuperJJ800: i dont need to be dragging you into my fucked up ness

23:48 PKJtime21: Jesus...how bad is it Joe?

23:49 SuperJJ800: i'm not going to hurt myself Kevin

23:49 SuperJJ800: or anyone else

23:49 PKJtime21: that's not what I asked

23:49 SuperJJ800: its not like im some nuttcase

23:49 SuperJJ800: its enough

23:49 PKJtime21: that's not what I was implying

23:49 PKJtime21: I want to help

23:49 SuperJJ800: you cant help Kevin. im sorry

23:49 PKJtime21: look, we can tell Nick to piss off tonight and you and I can just talk

23:50 PKJtime21: why not?

23:50 SuperJJ800: you just cant alright?

23:50 PKJtime21: Joe, I love you, you're my kid brother...I don't want you to be upset

23:50 PKJtime21: I'm coming over

23:50 SuperJJ800: no...

23:50 PKJtime21: Joe...

23:50 SuperJJ800: no kevin

23:51 SuperJJ800: just give me till dinner alright?

23:51 SuperJJ800: then we can all hang out in your room

23:51 SuperJJ800: just drop it

23:51 PKJtime21: fine

23:53 SuperJJ800: im moving

23:53 SuperJJ800: stay

23:53 SuperJJ800: im going to see if theres clothing in the bathroom

23:53 PKJtime21: What

23:53 PKJtime21: ?

23:53 PKJtime21: you mean like moving out or moving away from your computer?

23:54 SuperJJ800: likebothbutineed clothes

23:54 PKJtime21: Joe, don't so this

23:54 PKJtime21: did I do something wrong?

23:54 SuperJJ800: I just need a place of my own

23:55 SuperJJ800: and i found nothign in the bathroom but nicks pants

23:55 SuperJJ800: i treble in fear..

23:55 SuperJJ800: tremble

23:57 PKJtime21: Joe, you'r enot moving, ok?

23:58 SuperJJ800: I'm moving

23:58 PKJtime21: then I'm coming with you

23:58 SuperJJ800: as soon as i find a place close enough so we can still go on tour and stuff

23:58 SuperJJ800: Kevin im not going to go insane

23:58 SuperJJ800: ill be fine on my own

23:59 PKJtime21: that's not what I'm worried about

23:59 PKJtime21: Joe, you can't even make ramen without setting a fire

23:59 SuperJJ800: HEY!

23:59 SuperJJ800: that was one time...

23:59 PKJtime21: and the only

23:59 PKJtime21: you've never tried again

23:59 SuperJJ800: ...so

23:59 SuperJJ800: i just dont like ramen...on the stove

23:59 PKJtime21: so you'll burn the place down

00:00 SuperJJ800: ill eat canned food and sandwiches!

00:00 PKJtime21: Joe, you're not moving out on your own and that's final

00:01 SuperJJ800: i am, and nothing you say or do can stop me

00:01 PKJtime21: what if it's not you i'm worried about?

00:01 SuperJJ800: mom and dad are fine with it

00:02 SuperJJ800: and i doubt nick will really care

00:02 SuperJJ800: im not moving away just moving out!

00:02 SuperJJ800: ill still be coming over

00:03 PKJtime21: you left me out Joe

00:03 PKJtime21: thanks for caring

00:03 SuperJJ800: im talkingto you

00:03 SuperJJ800: so your worried about yorself

00:03 PKJtime21: then LISTEN to me

00:04 SuperJJ800: fine, talk

00:04 PKJtime21: I like having you around Joe

00:04 PKJtime21: I like knowing that you're just across the hall if I need you

00:04 PKJtime21: you've been there for 18 years and I'm not ready for you to be gone

00:04 SuperJJ800: i wont be gone...

00:04 SuperJJ800: ill be coming back everyday Kevin...

00:04 SuperJJ800: we have phones

00:04 SuperJJ800: and cars

00:04 PKJtime21: fuck you

00:05 SuperJJ800: your never going to understand why i have such a hard time with this

00:06 PKJtime21: and you don't understand why it's bugging me

00:06 PKJtime21: I'm your brother!

00:06 PKJtime21: I need you here

00:06 PKJtime21: why can't you just be straight with me?

00:06 SuperJJ800: because being straight is hard

00:07 PKJtime21: it is for everyone

00:07 PKJtime21: but you have to know that I care about you and I don't want to see you running off to some apartment alone

00:09 SuperJJ800: i know, you think im being insensitive...and that im not caring about yourfeelings, but this is just something that i have to do...even if its for a little bit...

00:10 PKJtime21: fine

00:10 PKJtime21: whatever

00:10 PKJtime21: I don't care what you do

00:10 SuperJJ800: kevin dont be like that

00:11 PKJtime21: HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO BE?!

00:11 PKJtime21: FIRST YOU DON'T WANT ME TO CARE, NOW YOU DO?

00:12 SuperJJ800: ...thats not ...

00:12 SuperJJ800: dammit kevin im not trying to be a fuckign jerk here but i cant always live in this fucking house okay?

00:12 PKJtime21: I get it

00:13 PKJtime21: whatever

00:13 SuperJJ800: theres just somethings that have gotten over welming and i have to leave before i do something stupud

00:13 PKJtime21: you said you weren't gonna hurt yourself...

00:14 SuperJJ800: yeah i did

00:14 SuperJJ800: and thats not what imeant

00:14 PKJtime21: then what did you mean?

00:14 SuperJJ800: i cant do this im sorry

signs off


	2. part I

Joe shut his laptop shut and got off his bed moving for the phone on his desk and called Amber.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, It's Joe...I kinda need the clothing back..." He laughed.

_"Oh, right! I'm so sorry!"_

"Hey, it's fine, i'm leaving tomorrow to go look for an apartment, wanna come with me? You can bring my clothes with you to maybe." he spoke so no one would hear him.

_"Sure... did Nick make fun of me?"_

"No, acctually, he's now at the store so he probably forgot."

_"That;s good, sorry for running out I just..got nervous...didnt wanna ..."_

"Puke on him again?"

_"...thanks." _He noted the sarcasm and laughed.

"No problemo!"

_"See you tomorrow." _She laughed and hung up. He set his cell down and began packing his left over clothes in his hamper bag and a suitcase along with his photos and stuff. He wasnt bringing everything, just somethings. He set them aside and sighed as he shutdown his laptop and went downstairs for dinner.

* * *

"Joe, honey are you feeling okay?" Denise raised her brow at Joe's slightly non energetic behavior as he sat down at the dinner table, and wincing slightly as he heard Kevin's footsteps decend the stairs.

"Yeah mom, just tired."

She nodded and furrowed her brow in disbelief but let it go as Paul Sr. and Nick entered the kitchen with some things for the sleep over. Kevin entered the kitchen just as Frankie and Nick sat down and it caused Joe to stiffen slightly from the previous argument that took place over IM. Joe let out a heavy sigh and put on a fake smile and decided to try and just, make it through dinner at least.

"So, sweetie, did you and Nick everything at the store?"

"Yes."

"You took a little longer than I expected."

"That's because Nick drives like grandma." Joe laughed.

But it was the truth.

Nick drove slow.

"Hey! I'm just a cautious driver, okay?!"

Joe put his hands up in defense and caught Kevin rolling his eyes. Clearly, he was not going to let this go. Joe knew Kevin cared...but he cared too, and that's why he was trying to get out of here, he was caring to much.

* * *

Dinner ended in a good ora, thankfully. No one got into much of an argument and Joe felt like nothing had happened earlier between him and anyone else. After they all cleaned up, Nick grabbed the stuff and followed Kevin upstairs into his bedroom, where they sat on the floor and Nick dummped mst of the contents out which was alot of candy, some sugar free stuff...leaving Joe to do the first thing he could when he realized how quiet it was.

"I'll go pop the popcorn." He grabbed the chessy popcorn, the kettle and the regular and left the bedroom quickly, going downstairs. _I am beginning to hate myself...Kevin cares, but I can't take this anymore...the...random comments he doesnt realize bothers me more than it should...the proximity..._ Joe absentmindedly popped each bag of popcorn without realizing it and headed back upstairs.

"Popcorn's done." He set the bags on the floor, laying on his stomach and chewed on a mouthful of it as they began watching some random disney movie. Joe didn't tell anyone where he would be going. He didn;t tell anyone he was moving the next day. So he decided it best, to just enjoy tonight...for he didn't know how things would be tomorrow.

* * *

"Hey, where do I put all your clothes?" Amber came up to Joe's car as he pulled into the driveway, holding two big garbage bags of his clothes and stuff along with some extra things, and he gave her a questioning look as he motioned to the back seat, since the trunk was kinda full. It was probably 5:30 in the morning left the house, and now it was around 6, because he went out for breakfast.

"What else did you bring?"

"Somethings you may need for a new appartment, we had extra things lying around in the attic and the basement..and garage, my parents were okay with it." She smiled.

Joe nodded and laughed. "Okay...get in lets go."

"Cool!" She seemed more excited than he was, which was probably the truth. Joe sighed as they spent most of the morning looking for a good appartment that was close by. It took a while but finally they found a good one and the landlord person was fairly old but realy kind.

"So, just yourself?" She asked kindly.

"Yes, Madame."

"You are such a nnice young man." She continued on for a while and Joe zoned out till he had to do paperwork and stuff for a long while and finally he got his appartment. It was pretty much already furnished, not to mention it was a highclass and really nice appartment complex. It looked more like a condo than anything but he just shrugged it off as Amber helped bring the stuff from the car up to the appartment.

"Thanks for everything Amber." Joe hugged her as he dropped her off.

"No problemo." She did in her best imitation of him. He just laughed and said goodbye, heading back to the appartment and taking in the view of his whole living room kitchen bedroom bathroom, he roamed every inch of the place, the picture of him and Kevin from last year, on christmas. It was his favorite picture of them, cause Kevin was smiling down at the new guitar Joe got him, and Joe was smiling at him. He sighed and lay on his bed, wishing he wasn't such a coward.


	3. Part II

"Joe's stuff is kind of…gone…well most of it…" Nick said a bit shakily as he entered the kitchen, his mother looked at him then looked at Mr. Jonas, and both began to slowly go back to what they were doing. Paul was reading the newspaper, and Denise was cooking French toast.

"Wait…French toast…organic milk…sliced mango's with sprinkles of sugar, who died!" Nick demanded, hoping nothing was the matter and he was just overreacting.

"No one died." Kevin mumbled almost coldly. Nick looked over the table, furrowing his brow at his eldest brother in confusion.

"Okay, then why is everyone so quiet, and why is there 'someone died' breakfast food on the table, and why…is Joe's stuff all pretty much gone?"

"Joe took a leave of absence…" Paul said calmly, still looking over the paper.

"He moved out, gone, how is that for an explanation, he's abandoned us!" Kevin stood abruptly from the table and left the kitchen.

"He's gone?" Nick sulked in his chair and began to just eat food.

"Don't worry, dear, he promised to visit often." Denise smiled reassuringly, now feeling somewhat guilty for allowing her son to move out.

--

"Hello?" Joe rubbed his eyes as he answered his cell phone off his new apartment side table.

"_Joe…"_

"Nichole?"

"It's Kevin…"

"What about him…"

"_He…uh…kind of…left."_

"Where?"

"_To find you…"_

"Good luck." Joe sighed bitterly.

"_Right, why do I bother with you anymore?" _She hung up the phone leaving Joe to his own thoughts as he tried to lie back down and fall back asleep.

--_**two days later**_--

The front door sounded as someone rang the bell, Nick got up from the couch to answer it and almost fainted when he saw his brother.

"Joe!" He gasped, Joe felt a bit awkward.

"Hey…Nick-o…" He was winded as Nick jumped onto Joe in a tight embrace.

"Joe, Kevin was looking for you, and I was worried you would never come back…"

Joe furrowed his brow, _what did he mean never come back? I moved two days ago…_"Uh, I'm sorry kiddo, I didn't mean to…"

"Well, you are back do that's good." Nick smiled as he dragged Joe inside and sat him down on the couch next to him. "So, video games?"

"Sure…"

They played for a good hour or so, when the front door opened, revealing Kevin and Frankie.

"JOE!" Frankie yelled happily. This drug both boys on the couch out of their state of game mode and just in time too. Frankie jumped on the couch and began to scurry to hug Joe who was looking away from Kevin's emotionless gaze.

"Joey I missed you, where'd you go, did you get abducted my aliens?" Frankie rushed and Joe let out a small chuckle at the little boys sense of imagination to situations such as Joe moving.

"Yeah, don't worry though, the extra terrestrials keep me well fed and stuff." Joe grinned.

"COOL!" Frankie's bug eyes cause everyone to smile slightly. "I WANNA MEET THEN! CAN I CAN I?"

"Maybe someday." Joe laughed, ruffling his hair as Kevin moved past the couch and upstairs.

"Hey Frankster, why don't you go help yourself to the mango's in the fridge?" Nick said as he watched Kevin walk away, Frankie frowned but then left anyway leaving Nick to give Joe a sympathetic look.

"So…you moved out…"Nick said after a moment. Joe didn't say anything, his eys locked on a random spot on the floor. "Joe, did we do something wrong?"

"No…no Nick, you guys did nothing wrong, I just needed to get a personal space…" He trailed off with a sigh.

"Kevin misses you, we all do."

"I've been gone two days…"

"And it sucks…you arn;t dropping the band are you?" Nick began, Joe shook his head.

"No, of course not, I love this band…"

"So…um…can we see your place sometime?"

"Yeah…its not that far from here, only like four miles…" Joe smiled slightly, his eyes looking distant.

"Joe, what's wrong…really."

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me Joeseph." Nick sighed.

"It's nothing I can talk about…"

"You need to at least apologize to Kevin…he's been missing you…and he's been depressed." Nick frowned.

"He has?" Joe looked up, his heart sinking a bit. He didn't mean to cause Kevin grief at all.

"Yeah…but I think you need to at least let him know it's not his fault you moved out." Nick said slowly, as if choosing his words. Joe furrowed his brow, honestly? He couldn't tell Kevin that…he would be lying.

"I can't do that."

"Why the hell not?" Nick gave Joe an angry look.

Joe hung his head. "Nick…"

"Hey, Nick, I'm going bowling…" Kevin said as he entered the living room again, and then disappeared from the house. Joe's eyes lingered at the front door as Kevin has addressed Nick and not himself…this was not going well.


	4. PartIII

**((NEW IM))**

13:46 SuperJJ800: Yo dawg what crackin?

13:46 SuperJJ800: ;)

13:46 SuperJJ800: Kevin I know you're online

13:46 PKJtime21: fine

13:47 PKJtime21: what do you want me to say?

13:47 PKJtime21: hey, I forgive you for what you did?

13:47 SuperJJ800: Dude, i moved down the street!

13:47 SuperJJ800: And i visit

13:47 SuperJJ800: well take the two days it took me to get settled in, but other than that i came by today to see you and you spoke to nick and not me

13:47 PKJtime21: its not the same and you know it

13:48 SuperJJ800: Kevin, please stop doing that

13:48 SuperJJ800: I already feel guilty enough as it is

13:48 PKJtime21: good

13:49 SuperJJ800: Amber helped me pick the apartment out, the landlord is an old lady but she reminds me of grams and I think you'd like her

13:50 PKJtime21: take Nick

13:50 SuperJJ800: its a really big appartment and its in a good premisis

13:50 PKJtime21: he likes Amber

13:50 PKJtime21: so make sure she's there too

13:50 SuperJJ800: Amber didnt move in with me

13:50 SuperJJ800: wait a second Nick likes amber?

13:50 SuperJJ800: Does he know its the same girl who threw up on him?

13:50 PKJtime21: uh...yeah...it's kind of obvious, he's shit at hiding things like that

13:51 SuperJJ800: yeah, thats true

13:52 SuperJJ800: Well, i dont want to take Amber back here, if she wants to spend time with nick and visa versa ill set them up with a mall date or something.

13:52 SuperJJ800: I wanted YOU! to see the appartment area

13:52 PKJtime21: alright

13:52 PKJtime21: well no

13:52 PKJtime21: I'm not going to that hellhole

13:52 SuperJJ800: its really gorgeous over here

13:52 SuperJJ800: and...i, kinda wanted you to see what you though of the decor of the place

13:53 SuperJJ800: especially how i did it

13:53 PKJtime21: I'm sure you did just dadny

13:53 PKJtime21: dandy

13:53 SuperJJ800: --

13:54 SuperJJ800: Paul Kevin Jonas number TWO! If you dont come see it illl...UGH! (whiney) PLEEEEEEAAASSSSEEEE

13:55 SuperJJ800: KEVYYYYYY!!

13:55 SuperJJ800: Pweeeeez pweeeeezz double cherrys and whipcream with rootbeer on top?!

13:56 SuperJJ800: i have barq's rootbeeerrrrrrrr in the friiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiidge

13:57 PKJtime21: well I have rootbeer here so fuck off

13:57 SuperJJ800: Ugh

13:57 SuperJJ800: Kevin, pleaaaaaassssseee I LOVE YOUUUUUU!!

13:57 SuperJJ800: PLEASE!!

13:57 SuperJJ800: dont make me come over and beg

13:58 SuperJJ800: If you come over right now, ill tell you why I moved...

13:58 SuperJJ800: ill tel lyou everything

13:59 SuperJJ800: please, kevin...this is already hard enough as it is

13:59 PKJtime21: stop saying that you love me

13:59 PKJtime21: I'm not coming over, ok? If you want to see me so bad, my door's open...or it's not, but it isn't locked

13:59 SuperJJ800: then stop being a jerk and thining your the only one here with feelings!

14:00 PKJtime21: I lost regard for your feelings when you left, Joe

14:00 SuperJJ800: well i left because i had feelings that werent ever supposed to be there in the first place!

14:00 PKJtime21: I blantantly told you that I didn't want you to go, that I wanted you here because we all love you and you left anyways

14:00 PKJtime21: you disregarded our feelings and no I'm disregarding yours

14:01 PKJtime21: I know what it's like to have feelings you don't want and did you see me running away? No.

14:06 SuperJJ800: ...

14:06 PKJtime21: I stayed, Joe.

14:06 SuperJJ800: Kevin im suicidal

14:07 PKJtime21: And I'm so angry that I'm using proper punctuation and spelling...

14:07 PKJtime21: You know that I don't believe you, right?

14:07 PKJtime21: You've always been an attention seeker.

14:07 SuperJJ800: you were right before, when you said that I shouldnt hold things in

14:08 SuperJJ800: and im not lying Kevin, mom knows about it

14:08 PKJtime21: Then why would she let you live alone?

14:08 SuperJJ800: remember when i had my superman cap and jumped the treehouse and said i was trying to fly and i ended up breaking my arm?

14:08 SuperJJ800: i was acctually trying to kill myself

14:09 SuperJJ800: Mom didn;t want me to go, dad said I was fine, I learned to hid it from everyone, I stopped seeing that therapist that everyone called "angermanegment"

14:09 SuperJJ800: and I began relying on you to make me feel safe

14:10 SuperJJ800: you've always been there for me Kevin, but I didn;t expect everything to fall out of place

14:10 SuperJJ800: and for hurting you

14:10 SuperJJ800: and for that, i really am sorry

14:11 SuperJJ800: i know I need you, in order to live and be happy but I hate being dependant, KEv

14:11 PKJtime21: I hate that you have this power over me, but you do and I'm coming over.

14:11 SuperJJ800: I moved on my own because, I wanted to prove to myself and mom and everyone else, and you especially that im not a failure

14:12 PKJtime21: I never thought that you were a failure! The only day that you EVER disappointed me was the day you left.

14:12 SuperJJ800: Kev, please...i'm telling you now

14:12 SuperJJ800: i need you

14:13 PKJtime21: I said that I'm coming...just don't do anything stupid.

14:13 SuperJJ800: doors open

14:14 PKJtime21: Give me a few minutes and I'll be there...do you need anything?

14:14 SuperJJ800: just you

14:14 SuperJJ800: and i left the adresss, on the front table in the entrance way

14:15 PKJtime21: ok

14:15 SuperJJ800: nick said incase they needed to get ahold of me

14:15 PKJtime21: I'll be there as soon as I can, and Joe?

14:15 SuperJJ800: yeah

14:15 SuperJJ800: ?

14:15 PKJtime21: I love you.

14:15 SuperJJ800: I love you too

14:16 PKJtime21: see you soon.

14:16 SuperJJ800: k.

**( PKJtime21has signed off)**


	5. Part IV

It didn't take long for Kevin to get ready. He threw on a zip up hoodie and a pair of his skinny jeans while he slipped on his shoes and grabbed his keys. The address, as Joe had said, was on the table near the front door. Kevin stared at it a moment, knowing he'd seen these apartments before. He left the house quietly, and took off in his Jeep. It didn't take him long to get down the road and to the apartments, but he hesitated slightly as he stood at the entrance to Joe's apartment. _He said the door was open…so…I guess I should open it?_ He wanted to knock but didn't think he could wait for an answer. His hand reached for the doorknob and he twisted it, pushing the door open to reveal an amazing living room, the kitchen in the back and a hallway to the left. Kevin stepped inside and closed the door with a soft click. His eyes rescanned the room, looking for Joe, but he didn't see anyone.

"Joe?"

He moved around the coffee table towards the hallway, there, he saw light faintly coming from the farthest room. _I wonder if he fell asleep…well that would be quick…how the fuck did I let this happen in the first place…I should have pushed harder to make him stay. _While Kevin walked down the hallway, he dragged himself out of thought long enough to open the door. There, lying on the floor was Joe.

"Joey?" Kevin's eyes widened and he rushed to his brother's side. "Oh my god, Joe."

There was a small cut on Joe's left arm through the fabric of his long sleeve shirt. It was bleeding, and Joe was lying there with his eyes closed. Kevin ran to the bathroom, looking for a first aid kit. He found only a roll of gauze, band-aids, tape and some rubber bands. He grabbed the roll of gauze and the tape and rushed back to Joe's side, quickly pushing Joe's sleeve up to wrap the small wound and tape it in place. When he finished he put the items aside on the side table near Joe's bed. He was about to move back when his eyes caught sight of the only photograph in the room. It was the picture of him smiling with Joe. That's the day Joe had gotten him a guitar. He would never forget that day, it was the day Joe had started to act more distant but closer at the same time. Kevin's eyes drifted slowly from the picture to the body on the floor before him. He smiled sadly, how could he not realize how much Joe really needed him? How much Joe was trying to make him proud by not letting his problems get to him, to conquer them? How could he be so fucking blind to Joe's suicidal state?

He leaned down and picked his brother up from the floor with a large amount of strength, and placed him on his bed, crawling over him and pulling him into his arms.

"Joe, Joey, wake up." He shook him slightly.

"Kevin?" Joe opened his eyes slightly and then sighed slightly as Kevin's face came in to view. "How long have you been here?"

"About 10 minutes?"

"Really?" Joe frowned, trying to remember letting him in, but then the event from earlier after the IM and looked down at his arm and groaned. "Oh god, I'm sorry, you must think I tried to kill myself…"

"Did you?" Kevin asked cautiously.

"No…I took a quick shower, changed, went to make some coffee and forgot I had washed the floor earlier and slipped, my arm caught on one of the metal picture frames in one of the boxes in the kitchen. The last thing I remember was cursing at myself for being such a klutz and heading for the bathroom but I tripped and …hit my head on the dresser…" He finished as he remembered and rubbed his head frowning. "Why am I such a failure at life?" He laughed, trying to make a joke but Kevin just shook his head and frowned.

"You are NOT, a failure…just a normal person, who makes mistakes…if I hadn't been such a jerk I would have been here when you asked me too, I would have been here before you asked me too, and you wouldn't have gotten yourself hurt." He sighed, his fingers grazing over the gauzed arm.

"Kev, will you please stop?" Joe frowned as well. "It was an accident, I slipped, it happens to people, the point is I didn't do it on purpose…I'm not superman." Joe sighed as Kevin winced, remembering what Joe had admitted to him in the IM less than an hour ago.

"Joe, why didn't you tell me all of this stuff before?"

"Because I didn't want you to look at me any different…"

"But I didn't know, I could have prevented a lot of things if only I had known…"

"You can't change those things now…" Joe smiled sadly.

"Why did you move out…if you needed me so badly? I mean…truthfully, I need you too…I like knowing you are just across the hall where I can walk over and sit down in your room and talk…spend time together, watch a movie at 2 in the morning cause we can't sleep…I don't like you being down the street rather than down the hall."

"Oh, Kevin…I know…and I really wasn't trying to hurt you…it's just. Being…in love with your brother isn't…exactly…helpful…"

"What do you mean "exactly helpful"…am I that bad?" Kevin looked hurt.

"You don't think it's wrong?" Joe looked slightly shocked.

"No, Joe…I don't think there is anything wrong with being in love …no matter who it is."

"Oh." That's all he could say. He sighed and looked away. "I just wanted to 'heal' myself …and make you proud of me…make everyone proud of me…I just wanted to prove I could get better."

Kevin pulled Joe's face toward his and kissed him lightly on the lips, his voice coming out as a whisper when he spoke. "I've always been proud of you, Joe. I just. Wanted you to love me."

"I do…a lot." Joe moved forward and captured Kevin's lips, holding him close as he nibble on Kevin's bottom lip, causing his brother to whimper slightly and part them. Joe slid his tongue into Kevin's mouth, tasting the sweet taste of peppermint from Kevin's gum and he chuckled before stealing the gum and pulling away.

"Hey, I'll have you know that was my piece of gum, go get your own!" Kevin mocked anger but the grin on his lips showed different.

"Since when do you chew gum anyway?" Joe chewed on it.

"I do…sometimes…"

"Well if you want it back, come and get it!"

"Oh, that's it, come here!" Kevin smirked and jumped on Joe, kissing him fiercely, trying to get the gum back. However the gum ended up being spit out in the trash bin near the other side of the bed and left forgotten as the two began to share slow, romantic kisses.

"Kevin…"

"Hmm."

"Thank you."

"For?" Kevin asked softly as he kissed Joe's forehead. Joe looked up into Kevin's hazel eyes and his own held a seriousness and thankfulness within them.

"Saving me."

* * *

**The End**

**(Dedication for this story, goes to Em.)**


End file.
